Serenity
by DittyWitty
Summary: High school AU: As fate would have it Jonathan was partnered up with Evan in Gym class. They clicked instantly and have a new-found love for school.
1. Chapter 1

Jonathan's restless slumber was interrupted by the sound of his phone blasting in his ear. _'I should really stop sleeping with my phone right next to my fucking ear'_ he thought. Jonathan groaned. It was Tuesday, but not just any Tuesday, it was a Red day. Red days meant he would have to exercise surrounded by more people that he hated than the few he liked for an hour and a half and than attend classes that gave him an un-fightable urge will to fall into a 10 year slumber. But after every red day, was a silver day. Silver days were what made him wake up in the morning and what got him through red days, knowing that a silver day was right around the corner. Well, it wasn't really the fact that it wasn't a red day, it was the fact he could be in the one place he felt happy, his Ceramics class. Jonathan could confidentially say that Ceramics saved his life; it was truly the reason he was even laying in his bed breathing and not in a wooden coffin 6 feet under the ground. Before high school, Jonathan was always told he was good with his hands, and Jonathan knew it too. He loved molding things, shaping things, building things, being creative and having his ideas come too life without having to put it on paper. Jonathan was no artist, he couldn't draw a cat if you asked him to, but oh did he love Ceramics. Sure, he wasn't the best at it, but that didn't matter at all to him. Jonathan's ceramics teacher, Ms. Carroll was just fucking amazing. She was extremely chill, but she cared a lot about people's pieces. She was sincere and welcoming. She was the first Teacher in Jonathan's life to ask if he was okay with any concern what's so ever. Nonetheless, Jonathan loved the environment of ceramics, it was quite and peaceful, Jonathan loved listening to the soft music flowing in his ears. He didn't have to think about life, he was in his own little bubble. It was the few moments where he didn't feel pain. Besides that, Jonathan couldn't care less about any of the other classes, but he didn't feel pain. Ceramics was like the Advil of depression.

Jonathan's door slammed open, his brother walked in; bringing the cold air with him.

"Hey are you up?" Erin asked, as he did every morning. It was a stupid question, but he always asked it, nonetheless.

"Yeah, but I would have been up either way with your stinky ass waking me up while simultaneously causing me to lose my sense of smell." Jonathan snapped back, with no bite to his voice. That was just the way Erin and him worked, they always insulted each other, but they never meant it.

"Oh yeah I was just about to ask you if I smelt bad. I should shower shouldn't I?" Jonathan nodded. Erin was left the room to go and shower off the stench, and Jonathan threw his covers away from him and planted his feet on the cold floor. His phone read _'7:14'._ Jonathan walked down to the kitchen, making himself a bowl of cereal, plus some orange juice and ate in silence. By the time he was back in his room, Erin was out of shower naked with just a towel around his waist, rummaging through Jonathan's closet, looking for something to wear.

"Seriously! Erin you seriously gotta start wearing your own shit." Jonathan half-yelled with his arms up it the air in disapproval.

"I will once you stop taking my underwear." Erin snared back. Jonathan walked past him with his hand swatting at him as he walked towards his bathroom. Erin appeared behind him, with Jonathan's sky blue shirt on accompanied with a pair of jeans.

"Nice shirt." Jonathon remarked while squeezing his toothpaste onto his bright blue and white toothbrush.

"Thanks, I got it from this real piece of shit guy I know."

"Ha. Ha." Jonathon laughed sarcastically.

Erin grabbed the spare toothbrush and started brushing his teeth. Even thought he had his own bathroom, he always got ready in Jonathan's. It was kind of a routine, and besides, he enjoyed spending time with his brother. Once Jonathan was done brushing his teeth, he grabbed his medicine container and emptied out the box labeled 'Tues AM'. The 2 pills felt almost non-existent in his hands; he threw them in his mouth, and swallowed them down quickly.

"Don't forget to take your meds." Jonathan reminded Erin, walking to his closet, taking out a navy blue t-shirt and jeans, while grabbing his grey hoodie. He laced on his sneakers and grabbed his backpack.

"Erin come on lets go, it's almost 7:40."

"Aight just give me a sec" Erin disappeared for 10 seconds before standing in Jonathan's doorway with his backpack on his back and his keys wrapped around his finger. Erin motioned Jonathan to follow and they went outside, and walked towards Erin's minivan. Not exactly the most manly car of all time, but it was their Mom's and older sister's old car and it worked. Jonathan got into the passenger seat and plugged in his phone into the aux cord and played their playlist, ' _car jams_ '. The first 5 seconds went by, and Erin ordered Jonathan to go to the next song, all with a simple "No." 10 skips later and Erin was satisfied. Jonathan started singing along to the drums and Erin joined him, and when words appeared they sang along.

 _A/N if you want you can play 'Razorblade' by The Strokes, but you don't have to if you don't want to, the song doesn't really have any meaning or relation to the story, its just a song that me and my sister sing together in the car all the time._

"OH RAZORBLADE, THAT'S I CALL LOVE

I BET YOU'D PICK IT AND MESS AROUND WITH IT IF I PUT IT DOWN

IT GETS EXTREMLY COMPLICATED

ANYTHING TO FORGET EVERYTHING." Jonathan and Erin sang/screamed, with huge grins on their faces, pretending to hold a microphone. When they were in front of Craig's house, they stopped the car in the middle of the road, signaling for Craig and Tyler to get in. Every day Craig and Tyler hitched a ride with Jonathan and Erin to school to avoid riding the bus at 6 in the fucking morning. When Craig and Tyler jumped in their ears were greeted with the sound of 2 teenagers screaming the lyrics to their favorite song.

"Hey Craig, Hey Tyler." Jonathan greeted them.

"Hey." They both responded.

-Jump Cut to Jonathan walking towards 1st period, alone.-

Jonathan opened the heavy gym doors, and the first thing that he saw was Craig, Tyler, and Luke chatting amongst themselves. Jonathan waved and walked towards them.

"JONATHAN!" Luke greeted Jonathan pulling him into a bear hug.

"Hey Luke." Jonathan said with a huge grin on his face. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Will you two get married already?! Jesus fucking Christ." Making Jonathan and Luke give Tyler annoyed looks.

"Incest is illegal last time I checked Tyler, so no." Jonathan joked back. Getting a laugh from the group. The group chatted amongst themselves, slowly growing bigger as Lui, Dathi, and Marcel joined the group. A loud whistle interrupted their small talk.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN. As you know, our new unit is Swimming, so change into your swimsuit, and hurry up. We're going to need more time because this is a new unit." Mr. Edwards told the class, a couple of groans followed after his announcement.

-Jump cut to the class at the Pool standing around Mr. Edwards-

"Alright, so this unit is going to mostly be focused on relay races, and NO you can't choose your group, I don't want another kid to bust his head open fooling around with their friends." Mr. Edwards voiced bounced on the walls of the indoor pool.

Jonathan anxiously waited for his name to be called; the last thing he wanted was to be on a team with a bunch of assholes.

"TEAM 4- Holly, Elizabeth, Evan, and Jonathan. You guys are at Lane 4 down there." Jonathan sighed. Sure, he wasn't with anyone he knew, but at least he wasn't with people he hated. Jonathan was the first at his Lane and glanced at the people walking towards him. _Holy shit._ Jonathan thought as he saw a guy with rock hard abs and tan skin walking towards him. _How does a fucking 15 year old get that fucking ripped?_ Jonathan thought.The Tall Asian man walked towards him and asked if this was lane 4, Jonathan nodded.

"I'm Evan, and I'm assuming you're Jonathan?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Jonathan confirmed. Evan was quite attractive. He was tall, has tan skin and a jawline that could cut steel. His jet-black hair was in a faux hawk and he had deep brown eyes.

"I'm hoping to god you can swim, because I practically grew up on ice." Evan joked, attempting to start a conversation.

"I swam a little bit when I was a kid, but other than that, I'm as hopeless as the rest of us." Jonathan joked. "Aren't you new here? I've only seen you here this year, and Greensborrow is pretty small, and I know I wouldn't of missed you."

"Yeah, I actually moved here from Canada this summer." Evan responded.

"Really? I would of thought you to be more of a Cali type of dude."

"What makes you say that?" Evan raised an eyebrow. ' _Because you're really fucking hot'_ Jonathan thought.

"I don't know, you give off a Cali vibe, but maybe I'm crazy." Jonathan laughed.

Holly and Elizabeth joined their team and vaguely introduced themselves before turning away and talking to each other.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me." Jonathan motioned to the closed off girls, talking amongst themselves.

"You know if they were any closer you would think they were lesbians." Evan whispered in his ear. Jonathan let out his signature laugh. Few heads turned, but looked away as quickly as they came. Jonathan looked over and saw Evan with a mix of amazement and amusement on his face.

"What?" Jonathan asked, defensively.

"Nothing, it's just your laugh, it's very.. uh"

"Maniacal?" Jonathan asked.

"Exactly! But seriously I've never heard a laugh like that." Evan grinned.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Evan opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted with Mr. Edward blowing his whistle to get the attention of the others.

"Alright! So now that everyone is in their teams, its time for a warm up. Every one do freestyle to the other side and I'll meet you there and I'll give you a brief lesson on swim dives. Now go!" a whistle blew and the sound of kids going in the water boomed in the room.

"Race you." Evan smirked.

"Oh you're on!" Jonathan grinned.

\- Jump cut to after Gym and them changing out-

Jonathan was actually quite happy. He didn't really know why but he had a feeling it was because of Evan. He had never really clicked with some that quickly; with the exception of Luke. After he changed out He felt a warm body move next to him as he was walking out.

"Hey Jonathan." The body called out. Jonathan turned and saw it was the Asian that was already on his mind.  
"Hey."

"So what's your next class?"  
"Biology. Smith. Aka the reincarnation of Adolf fucking Hitler."

Evan's silky smooth laugh was music too Jonathan's ears. He soaked it up as it was the last thing he'd hear, and quite frankly He was contempt with the idea of that.

"I have Geometry with Stevens. You know, I feel like I've seen you before in one of my classes I just can't remember which one."

"Really? I thought I was the only one. Uhh what are your classes?"

"Um Gym, obviously, Math, Bio, History on red days. And Ceramics, Math, English, and Spanish."

"Which period?"

"2nd."  
"So that's where I've seen you! I knew I've seen you before."  
"Really? I haven't seen you there."

"I kinda live in my own world in that class, I kinda just soak in the serenity of the peace and well, how chill that class is. As weird as that sounds."

"I don't think it's weird, in fact I feel the same way. I just put all my focus into the clay, it just really calming… and satisfying? I can't explain it, but it's safe to say I really fucking love that class."

"I know exactly what you're talking about." ' _God could Evan be more perfect? It's like we're the same fucking person.'_ Jonathan thought to himself while taking in the grin forming on Evan's chiseled face

"Well, would you mind if I joined your world in ceramics?"

Jonathan could feel the blush rising, luckily his class what just around the corner.

"I don't know.. my world is pretty special, and it comes at a cost." Jonathan said sarcastically, trying to hold back the grin forming on his face, and he was failing miserably.

"Please! I'll do anything!" Evan fake-pleaded."

Jonathan left out a dramatic sigh and pretended to be in deep thought. Stroking an imaginary beard.

"Hmm.. If you get me ice cream at lunch today I GUESS I'll let you." Jonathan said with huge Grin on his face.

"Deal." Evan had the biggest smile slapped on his face, and it was a little pink; but Jonathan took no notice.

"It's a date. I'll see you at lunch. Bye Evan!" Jonathan waved at Evan with a grin so big it looks as if it will extend past is face.

"Bye _Jonathan._ " Evan waved. Jonathan couldn't help but take notice to the way he said his name, it was gentler than his normal tone, almost flirtatious. Jonathan really liked Evan, even though he had only known him for less than 2 hours, but god was he amazing. Jonathan couldn't help but think of him for the rest of the day. ' _Maybe I have a new reason to wake up.'_ Jonathan thought, his face getting warm at the thought of the man engraved in his brain.


	2. Chapter 2

For someone who was waking up at the crack of dawn, Evan was pretty fucking happy. Well, excited to say the least. But who could blame him? One: It was a ceramics day, and two: He was going to be with Jonathan for the first 90 minutes of his day. Evan practically leaped out of his bed, with nothing but boxer briefs wrapped around his tan hips, excited for the upcoming events. Time seemed to fly by because before he knew it, he was waiting at the end of his driveway, with foggy air surrounding him and his younger sister. He felt an elbow nudge the side of his arm, and a voice flowing into his ears.

"Evan, stop thinking about god knows what and move your ass, the bus is here." Jamie said while crossing the road to board the bus. Evan simply muttered a simple 'sorry' and followed Jamie into the bus. Because his stop was one of the first ones, there more than enough seats open. Jamie joined one of her friends near the front of the bus and Evan sat in an empty seat in the back. Evan put his headphones on, drowning his ears in soft, serene music, making him take no notice to the world around him.

"Can I sit here?" a soft voice asked, interrupting Evan's peaceful thoughts.

"Yeah of course." Evan replied and looked up, getting a good look at the guy, he had an average height, was a little bit buff, brown hair and a pale completion. His brown eyes seemed to draw Evan in; they were so warm and inviting.

"I'm Brock." The man said while putting his hand forward.

"Evan." Evan shanked the hand in front of him.

"Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before?"

"Yeah, I actually moved here from Canada last summer." Evan felt like a broken record, if he had a nickel for every time he's said that phrase, he'd probably be able to buy himself another Xbox. It stung a little every time someone had asked him that, considering the fact that he's been here for almost 4 months, and yet still people didn't know who he was, or recognized him. It made Evan feel unwanted, almost invisible.

"Canada? Really! Let me guess, you probably bathe yourself in maple syrup everyday _eh_? Brock asked, emphasizing the horrible Canadian accent as he said 'eh'. He kind of sounded like Scott Pilgrim.

"How did you know?!" Evan exclaimed in mock surprise.

"I'll never tell my secrets."

Evan Laughed. He liked this Brock guy. He was nice to be around. After some more small talk and laughs were exchanged, the bus ride came to an end. When Evan got off, he was greeted with Brock standing near the bus doors, waiting for him.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Evan said, with calming warmth to his voice, He liked Brock. He seemed to be the type of guy who would be there no matter what. The type of friend everyone wants, but can't have.

"No problem. No homo though." Brock said trying to keep a straight voice. Evan laughed with some confusion and annoyance in his laugh.

"How is this gay at all? You're fucking paranoid as fuck." Evan had a huge grin on his face.

"I have my reasons." Brock replied while nudging his elbow. Evan raised his eyebrow, seemingly confused, but he really knew exactly what he was insinuating. Mainly because he could understand where he was coming from.

"Whatever, well I go to go my class is down the hall."

"Aight. Save a seat for me on the bus?"

"You got it, but no homo bro." Evan confirmed, mocking Brock's 'no homo' remark from before. Brock laughed and waived goodbye as they parted ways. As Evan entered the room, he said Jonathon sitting in the back, headphones in focusing on his piece. Evan decided to scare the focused man bye going behind him and…

"Ahh!" Jonathan squeaked as Evan had just had poked his sides with his fingers, letting them fall down to his waist wrapping his arms around him while bending over putting his head on Jonathans shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" Evan asked, dangerously close to his neck, Jonathan could feel his hot breathe on the side of his face.

"None-ya."

"What?" Evan asked while backing away, confused as ever.

"None of ya business!" exclaimed, letting out his signature laugh. Evan chucked to himself, and sat down next to him.

"But seriously, what are you working on? I'm so stuck on this project."

"It's a Hand, and it looks absolutely awful, but hopefully I can pull this shit together and making it look decent." Jonathan shrugged.

"A hand? I thought the teapots had to be functional?"

"Oh it is, you see the palm is hollow, and the sprout is the thumb, see?" Jonathan explained, pointing to the thumb, and holding the hand sideways to show the hollow part of the teapot.

"Ohh! That's so cool! I literally have no idea what to do."

"I could help you brainstorm, if you want me too."

"Really? That would be awesome. Thank you _Jonathan_." Evan smiled, and Jonathan practically melted inside, his body felt warm, but not hot. It felt quite nice.

"Evan do you play any sports, but I don't even know why I'm asking because his pretty obvious you do."

"What makes you say that?"  
"First off, because you're from Canada, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and assume you play hockey. Second, you're fucking ripped, and third, you're pretty athletic."

Evan could feel the heat rising in his face, flattered by Jonathan's hidden compliment. Sure, it was probably unintentional, but it still left Evan feeling flustered.

"Was I right?" Jonathan asked, interrupting Evan's internal monologue.

"Maybe." Evan said stretching the 'maybe'. He pulled a piece of paper out of his backpack, along with a red pen. Jonathan looked at him funny, gesturing to his red pen, cocking his to the side.

"It's the only thing I have okay!" Evan said defensively. Jonathan grinned, while rummaging through his backpack. Pulling out a blue glittery pencil.

"Here, I have one to spare." Jonathan gave Evan his obscure pencil. Evan couldn't help but laugh.  
"So what's the story on this gem?" Evan chuckled when gesturing to the pencil.

Jonathan couldn't help but grin, it was quite an out of character pencil; yet the reason behind it was even weirder.

"Uh.. it's kinda of weird. I'm not sure if you want to hear it."

"Oh come on, it can't be _that_ weird! I have some of my own stories, so it can't be too cringey."

"Ok, well I was kind of obsessed with glitter as a kid, and I bought this HUGE pack of glittery pencils, I'm talking about 100 plus, and as if that isn't fucking weird enough, they were all blue, if that wasn't weird enough. I've somewhat grown out the phase, but I still had a shit ton of pencils left. So my mom has forced me to use up the pencils because why let that many pencils go to waste? So now I have about… 59 more blue glitter pencils to use up. And now you think I'm a fucking psycho." Jonathan could see Evan trying to hold back laughter. "Go on laugh, I'm used to it." Jonathan sighed. He was used to his 'friends' laughing 'with' him. In some ways Jonathan missed them. As much as he hated them, he missed having people around him talking to him. Even though they were causing him pain. Evan's face faded into a frown.

"What do you mean you're 'used to' it?"

"Nothing, I just used to have some real piece of shit 'friends'." Jonathan explained putting air quotes at the word 'friends'.

"But it doesn't matter anymore I'm over it." Jonathan added with a fake assurance that he was okay. Evan knew there were much more to the story by the look on Jonathan's face when he told him the deal. But, Evan didn't want to pry, so he left it alone, for now at least.

"Okay. But if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here. Just call me and I'm there."

"But I don't have your number silly!" Jonathan joked trying to change the mood of the conversation. Evan laughed while putting his hand out.

"Well the give me your phone I'll put in." Jonathan then placed it in his hand, a grin slapped on his face.

"Oh why thank you my knight in shinning armor!" Jonathan joked, pretending to be a damsel in distress. After Evan gave Jonathan his phone back, it was back to business.

"Okay so you play hockey right? So what if you did like a hockey mask and a hockey stick?" Jonathan suggested.

"I don't know I feel like it's just so… plain. You know? Like so unoriginal?"

"Yeah I get that." Evan's face then lit up when an idea sparked.

"I know! What if I did the Jason mask on Jason Voorhees head a the base, the base of the machete as the spout, and the mask strip as the handle?"  
"Yeah totally! That would be fucking awesome. I love the 'Friday the 13th' movies, well all horror movies in general."

"Really? Me too! That was my first horror film I watched actually."

"Mine too! We should get together and have a Friday the 13th marathon."  
"Of course! You free this Friday? You could sleep over and have a horror movie marathon."  
"Yeah, I think so."

"It's a date. I'll text you the details. Now, help me with my sketches pweeeesssseee?" Evan begged with his brown puppy eyes staring into Jonathan's. Of course Jonathan gave in. They spent the rest of the period working on their teapots, but mostly fucking around and leaving each other flustered with the flirting.

"I'll you at lunch okay? Text me." Evan said as he waved goodbye to Jonathan.

"Yeah see you then!" Jonathan waved back going in the opposite direction. Jonathan could feel himself falling for Evan. He just really fucking liked him. A lot. They liked the same things, and Jonathan felt like he could stay up for hours just being with him. It didn't help the fact that Evan was really fucking hot. ' _and 150% straight._ ' Jonathan added to his internal monologue. Evan was totally off limits. Jonathan knew he need to stop falling for him or else he's going to fall straight on his face, and lose Evan in the process. He couldn't risk that.

As Jonathan entered his Biology class, he spotted Luke and Craig sitting at their table. When Luke saw him, he gestured for him to join them at the table. Jonathan walked towards them, dropping his backpack next to his chair and plopping down onto his chair with the big sigh.

"What's up with you man? Are you okay?" Luke asked Jonathan noticing his slouchy behavior. Jonathan loved how Luke always knew when he was and wasn't okay.

"Yeah I'm okay." Jonathan responding trying to hide his sadness and frustration: due to lusting over Evan.

" 'I'm okay' my ass. What's bothering you?" Luke pried. Luke always knew when shit was up; he had known him for so long he practically knew Jonathan more than he knew himself.

"Okay, maybe I'm not okay. I just really like some I can't have." Luke raised an eyebrow and Jonathan shot Luke a ' _I'll talk to you about it later.'_ look. Luke then nodded.

"Okay. I hope it all turns out ok." Luke and Jonathan then turned their attention towards Craig.

"Soooo Craig have you and Tyler finally married?" Jonathan asked while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Craig shot him an angry glare.  
"Shut the fuck up." Craig mumbled angrily.

"Oh come on, we both know you guys are in love." Luke said.

"Yeah just make a move. What's the worst that could happen? Jonathan added.

"First off: I could freak him out and lose him, and second he'll never talk to me again. Also you both know he is as straight as a fucking board." Craig retaliated, sighing deeply. Luke and Jonathan were the only people who Craig has told about his crush, and he intended to keep it that way. But everyone saw how much Craig liked Tyler, how he always talked to him and laughed at every thing he said. The only one who didn't see it was Tyler himself.

"Okay we both know that's not true, but-" Jonathan spoke out but was interrupted by Mr. Smith talking about some science bullshit. But Jonathan wasn't paying attention at all. All he could think about was Evan. ' _Evan. Evan. Evan. How you make me go fucking delirious.'_ Jonathan thought to himself.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang and Jonathan got out of his seat to go to lunch. He waited at the doors of the cafeteria to wait for Evan, his whole body buzzed with some emotion that he could no describe. What ever it was, it felt really nice.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jonathan saw Evan walking over to him with a smile slapped on his face, Jonathan's heart was racing at the speed of lightening. He smiled and waved, then he walked over.

"Hey." Evan greeted Jonathan.

"Hey, so do you wanna eat in the cafeteria, or do you want to go some where else to eat." Jonathan asked. He was down for what ever Evan wanted, but he secretly wished they could eat somewhere else to just be away from everything. He wanted to soak himself with the warmth of Evan's presence, wanted to block out everything in his life.

"Can we sit somewhere else, on one of the benches maybe? I really don't like the cafeteria. There's so many people and I really don't like all this" Evan replied while waved his hands around gesturing towards the cafeteria.

"Of course. I know the perfect place to sit. Do you have a lunch or do you buy?"

"I actually have a lunch already, but I'll wait in line with you." Jonathan couldn't help but smile. Evan wanted to be with him, and although he had already expressed that feeling many times before, each time felt like it was the first time, the warm feeling all over his body, and a heart racing.

"Alright. Let's go." Evan softly commanded and gestured for Jonathan to follow into the line. As they were walking towards the line, Jonathan felt their arms brush against each other, and immediately Jonathan felt hot. He wasn't used the Evan touching him. He could feel his blush rising on his cheeks and tried hard to hide it by looking away. Evan saw his reaction and gradually made distance between their arms. Evan thought he did it by accident, and he had mixed feelings. Feelings of disappointment and embarrassment flowed through his body. But then they continued to walk in a somewhat comfortable silence as if nothing had happened. As they reached the line and saw how long it was, Jonathan decided to skip lunch, for he didn't want to waste any time for talking to Evan privately.

"Damn that line is fucking long." Evan commented.

"Yeah I don't think it really worth it, I'll just skip and eat after school." Jonathan said with no feelings regret showing in his voice.

"Are you sure? Because we can wait in line, I really don't-"

"Evan. It's fine, I'd rather talk to you." Jonathan interrupted Evans concerning statement while pressing his pointer finger against Evans mouth.

"Alright. If you say so." Evan responded while trying to hide the blush on his face. ' _He touched me. He touched_ _ **me**_ _._ ' Evan thought to himself, wanting to explode with happiness. Instead of spontaneously combusting, he just smiled, radiating with happiness and love.

"Evan? Hello? Earth to Evan?" Jonathan asked while waving his hand in front of Evan's face. Evan snapped out of his thoughts and then apologized. Jonathan then motioned him to follow and once they were out of the cafeteria, Jonathan grabbed Evans wrist and pulled him towards a slim hallway to the right in the hall. At first the touch of Jonathan's skin on his made Evan feel all stiff and hot, but then it quickly faded into a warm and soft feeling. Evan couldn't help but grin, then taking a leap of faith and intertwined Jonathan's hand with his. Jonathan tried to act unfazed, and luckily Evan couldn't see Jonathan's face.

Then Jonathan came to stop, at a red bench and sat down, with Evan's hand still intertwined with his. When he sat, he pulled Evan down with him. Evan then pulled away to grab his lunch out of his deep red backpack. But to Jonathan's surprise, Evan inched closer to Jonathan and pulled out a clementine and a chocolate chip cookie and handed it to Jonathan.

"Evan, please you don't have to give me food. You should eat it. I'm fine." Jonathan said while placing the food back into Evan's hand.

"No Jonathan, take it. I'm fine without it. You need to eat." Evan responded while shoving the food back towards Jonathan. Jonathan sighed and then took the food, a grin unfolding onto his face.

"You're too nice to me Evan, I don't think I deserve a friend like you." Jonathan confessed. Evan then frowned, his brows scrunching up together and his forehead creasing.

"Don't ever say that Jonathan. You deserve a lot more than just a friend. You're too hard on yourself. Heck, I've only known you for two days but I feel like I've known you for years." Evan said while grabbing Jonathan's hand. Jonathan then surprised Evan and pulled him into a tight hug and Evan practically melted, he felt like he could stay in Jonathan's arms forever. As Jonathan pulled back slowly he stopped and looked in Evan's deep brown eyes, inches away from each other. Evan starred right back and was about to lean in when

"BEEEEEEP." The bell rang. Jonathan quickly pulled away with his face the color of crimson and hurried to grab his stuff.

"I got to go Evan, but I'll see you tomorrow? Don't forget to text me the details for Friday." Jonathan said.

"Yeah of course. I'll text you. Bye Jonathan." Evan waved goodbye. Jonathan couldn't help but see a slight disappointment on Evan's face, and immediately Jonathan felt like shit. He hated seeing Evan so sad. It hurt him and Jonathan just wanted to take Evan in his arms and kiss his worries away. But that couldn't happen. Jonathan knew Evan didn't feel the same way, and that Evan just wanted to be friends. As Jonathan walked out of the slim hallway his phone buzzed.

 _ **Luke**_ _\- Yo jonathan u wanna hang out after school? We haven't talked in so long_

 _ **Jonathan**_ _\- u just saw me 30 minutes ago xD but yeah lets neflix and chill_

 _ **Luke**_ _\- gross jon and you know what I mean buttface_

 _ **Jonathan**_ _\- Ye I do but I just like fucking with u :)))))))_

 _ **Luke**_ _\- fuck u!_

 _ **Jonathan**_ _\- you love me_

 _ **Luke**_ _\- hmmmmmmm_

 _ **Luke**_ _\- maybeeeee ;)_

 _ **Jonathan**_ _\- Just meet me in the junior lot after school ok? I also need to talk to u about shit_

 _ **Luke**_ _\- OOOoOOooOo gossip!_

 _ **Jonathan**_ _\- nerd_

 _ **Luke**_ _\- butt_

 _ **Jonathan**_ _\- :'( my heart_

 _ **Luke**_ _-hhaha I gtg rn but ill talk to u later nerd_

 _ **Jonathan**_ _\- aight fam talk to u later buttface_

Jonathan then put away his phone and prepared for another 90 minutes in hell. When he entered his classroom he sat down and went into a slouched position. He plugged his earphones and played his 'car jams' playlist. The first song that came up was Dark Paradise by Lana Del Ray. ' _Oh how appropriate. Just what I need, a song about not being able to have some and wanting to fucking kill themselves. How fitting_.' Jonathan thought to himself. He then decided to put on his current favorite album and buried his head into his crossed arms, fitting nicely in his cocoon.

 _ **A/N: If you want to you can put on Beach Houses album 'Bloom' if you want to, but honestly it doesn't really have to do with the story, but It's a really nice calming album and I highly recommend it.**_

Against his efforts, Jonathan couldn't stop thinking about Evan. Hell; he was about to kiss him. He was literally saved by the bell. ' _What the fuck am I going to do? I can't just go out and say:_ "hey Evan, Jonathan here. The same Jonathan that you met literally 2 days ago. Oh and by the way I'm half in love with you. Hope you cool with that." _Like fuck no. It would ruin everything and he's fucking straight. He's so fucking straight it's not even funny. And look at me! The closeted gay guy who can't seem to get over himself and just fucking come out. The same guy who's a fucking worthless piece of shit. Fucking fantastic._ ' Jonathan ranted to himself. And what sucked the most? It took a lot for Jonathan to like someone, romantically and sexually. But when he did, he could almost never have them, and that hit him, _hard._

Jonathan could hear the muffled voice of his teacher talking, but he honestly couldn't care less. He was too busy thinking about Evan, as usual. But it didn't really matter anyway: it was a bullshit class. So it wasn't unusual for Jonathan to not pay attention. Hell; He rarely ever did. After what seemed like an eternity the bell rang. Jonathan really just didn't want to deal with school and he knew he wouldn't be able to get through the day with having a mental breakdown. Like usual Jonathan was in a really shitty place, and it was even shittier with the whole Evan situation added to the mix.

Before Jonathan knew it he was in Ms. Carroll's classroom and saying hello to her. He grabbed his teapot and got to work. After about 5 minutes, the rest of the period's students were filling up the classroom. No one really took any notice to Jonathan, for students often skipped class to be in ceramics. And Ms. Carroll didn't really mind either; she actually encouraged it, well, mostly to the people who were in a bad palce, and some of the really dedicated ones too. She knew many people depended on ceramics class to get through the day, and she let them be.

Jonathan plugged his earphones back in, and again let himself be soaked in the calming music flowing into his ears. He went into his own little world where nothing matters, and there was nothing going on beside the music. When he was alone and noticed nothing from the outside world. He focused on his piece and worked on the structure of his teapot. After what seemed like a mere 30 minutes of slipping and scoring, blending and molding, the bell for the afternoon news show rang, breaking the barrier between Jonathan's world and the outside. Jonathan then wrapped his piece and cleaned up. After waiving goodbye to Ms. Carroll, he left the room and walked towards the exit and started walking towards Erin's car in the Junior Lot. By the time he got there, the bell rang, and Erin greeted him with a simple 'hey' when Jonathan entered the car and sat in the front seat.

"Oh Erin, Luke's coming over so can we wait for him? It won't be long. He knows the way." Jonathan asked Erin, pleaded almost. Erin sighed and nodded his head. Two longs minutes later Luke got into the car, greeted by both Jonathan and Erin. Jonathan plugged in his phone and put on music, jamming out with his brother. Luke sang along, he had known Jonathan and Erin for years, and they were quite familiar with themselves.

When the car was parked in the driveway, Luke and Jonathan dashed out of the minivan, and thanked Erin on the way. Once they entered Luke and Jonathan's room Luke feel onto Jonathan's twin bed and sat there for a moment in comfortable silence while Jonathan got his stuff together. When Jonathan sat on the bed, Luke sprang up, opening his mouth to get down to business.

"Jonathan do you want to talk about earlier? If don't want to we can play games and shit. I won't pry." Luke asked with concern and warmth to his voice. Jonathan sighed.

"Yeah. I do actually. It's been on my mind for awhile and I need to vent."

"Shoot man. I'm always here."

"Okay. You know Evan Fong right?" Jonathan asked. Luke had a puzzled look on his face, indicating he didn't.

"He's in my swim group? Tan, Asian, buff as fuck?"

"Oh yeah! I know who you're talking about. What about him?"

"It's just that… I really like him, and it's infuriating because I can't have him but he's just so fucking amazing and I want to be his friend, but I also want to be more than that." Jonathan vented with a mix frustration and sadness. Luke sighed. It hurt him a lot to see his best friend in pain.

"How do you know you can't have him?"

"He's straight. I mean he hasn't told me yet personally, but have you seen him? A total ladies man."

"Jon, you don't know that. Don't give up all hope on a simple assumption. Who knows? He could be a sucking dick all day everyday for all we know? Luke joked, trying to lighten the mood. Jonathan laughed, and felt a little better.

"Maybe. Gay until proven straight, am I right?"

"Gay until proven straight." Luke confirmed. Pulling Jonathan into a big bear hug.

"Luke… Let go… of me I can't… breathe" Jonathan pleaded while gasping for air. Luke finality let go and Jonathan played dead.

"Oh no! Jonathan! My brother! NOOOOO!" Luke played along, attempting to hide his laughter. Jonathan broke and erupted in a huge maniacal laughter. Holding out his arm, Luke pulled up Jonathan, putting his arm on his shoulder.

"Come on dead man, lets go play Mario kart." Luke said while walking with Jonathan to the door."

"You gonna be a dead man after I'm done with you bitch!" Jonathan teased while running down the hallway.

"Fight me bitch! I'll fucking cut a bitch!" Luke retaliated, running after Jonathan.

"Oh no you won't! I'll get you first bitch! I call Luigi!" Jonathan chanted yelled at the top of his lungs."

"Oh not you don't! Come 'ere Bitch!" Luke ran down into the basement.

And with that Jonathan felt well, and happy. And the rest of the day was filled with laughter and happiness. Wish you could say the same for Evan.


	4. Chapter 4

When Evan saw Jonathan rush away from him after the incident, he couldn't help but feel discouraged. He didn't even know what got into him; he had never thought he would be into guys. Well, he had, but he won't dare to admit that to himself. Evan rubbed his face and considered running after Jonathan, but it was obvious Jonathan didn't feel for him in that way. Evan packed up his stuff and started walking to his class. His phone buzzed and Evan when he saw who the text was from, he sighed and shoved it back in his pocket. He really didn't want to deal with _her_ right now.

When he entered, he sat in his seat, saying his quick ' _hello_ 's to his tablemates. He then just sat in silence, trying to escape his thoughts. He then participated in class, hoping it would distract him from his worries and fear. When the class was over, he slugged to his next class and repeated his routine from last class. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally made his way to the bus and was greeted by Brock sitting in a seat, saving it for him. They exchanged their hellos, and started talking amongst each other.

"So, Evan how was your day?" Brock asked Evan. Evan sighed, he didn't even want to think about the recent events of today, but that wasn't enough to stop him from spilling.

"Shitty." Evan replied bluntly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brock asked, he wasn't sure if it was appropriate to ask, mainly because they've just met this morning, but Brock thought it wouldn't hurt to just ask.

"Not really. It's just that I'm kind of fucked right now. But honestly I really don't want to talk about it." Evan half explained. He was being honest though, he really did not want to talk about it. He really just wanted to ignore it. It made him just so fucking sad.

"Alight. I hope it all works out though." Brock patted Evan's back.

"Me too. So enough about me, how was your day?" Evan asked.

"It was really good actually, not to rub in your face or anything. But oh god it was really good." Brock replied happily with a sheepish smile on his face. Evan couldn't help but smile.

"That's great man, so what happened that was so great?" Evan asked.

"It's kind of stupid. Really stupid, like it's a really small thing but I don't know why it made me happy but it really did."

"It's probably not stupid, but you don't have to tell if you don't want to."

"No I do, I'm just scared you may laugh at me." Brock chuckled.

"Dude! No way! Just tell me!" Evan pleaded.

"Alight. So my crush asked to sit with me at lunch. Yeah go ahead laugh. I'm super lame and awkward, I know." Brock told Evan.

"That's not stupid! I think its cute. So did all go well?"

"Yeah it went really well, he even hugged me at the end to say goodbye." Brock said enthusiastically, but then when he realized what had come out his smile quickly faded to a ' _what the fuck did I just do'_ expression.

"Aw. I'm glad it went well." ' _I wish I could say the same'_ Evan thought to himself.

"Wait, so you're okay with it?" Brock asked quietly, with his head down.

"Okay with what? The fact that you like a guy?" Evan asked.

"Yeah. Most people, well considering were in the south, aren't exactly so cheery about it. I'm surprised you didn't have a reaction when I said 'he'. I can think of many people who would just scold me or walk away."

"I don't care who you like. I don't see why I would, considering it doesn't affect me at all." Evan laughed. Sure, he noticed when Brock mentioned a 'he', but he didn't want to make Brock uncomfortable, Evan could tell he wasn't out yet, hence the Brocks face after the statement.

"Thank you Evan."

"Anytime Brock. Now, tell about this guy! Is he cute?" Evan asked, acting like a schoolgirl.

"Okay, okay! And yes he is cute, no wait: He's fucking hot as hell. He's has this really cute Irish accent, and he's so fucking hilarious. He even calls me Brocky. He's just really sweet. I want to make a move, but I don't want to fuck things up you know? Brocks smile faded away into a sad expression. Evan knew exactly where he was coming from, and it hurt him to think about the situation. To think about Jonathan

"I know exactly what you're talking about. What's his name?"

"Brian. Do you think I should make a move?" Brock asked.

"I think you should ask him out. See where it goes." Evan wished he could take his own advice, but it was a totally different thing, right? It was obvious Jonathan didn't feel the same way. Right?

"I think I should too. I'm going to do it tomorrow. I mean what's the worst that could happen, right?" Brock asked himself, with some fake reassurance in his voice. Evan and Brock both knew what the worst that could happen was, but the weren't going to say it at loud. They didn't want to think about it.

"Exactly. Now you better do it Brock! I'm not going to stop pestering you until you do." Evan joked with Brock. The bus then went to a stop and Brock stood up, saying his goodbyes and see you laters to Evan and others. Evan then plugged in his headphones, buried himself in soft music to drown out the outside.

Before he knew it, he was saying hello to his Mom and grabbing a snack in the kitchen. Muttering words 'fine' and 'I got to go' to his mother. He ran upstairs and sunk into his bed. He then got out his phone and texted the one on his mind.

Evan- Hey Jon it's evan r we still up for Friday?

Evan then slopped his phone down and stared at the ceiling until he heard his phone make a noise.

Jonathan- Hey evan

Jonathan- yeah we still doing it right?

Evan- yeah

Evan- r u going to sleep over so we can have a full out marathon?

Jonathan- yeeeeee

Jonathan- so r we going to still watch Friday the 13th movies or no?

Evan- yeah sure

Evan- Unless u don't want to

Jonathan- tbh I kinda don't

Jonathan- bc tbh I kinda need a break from seeing people dying

Evan- me too

Jonathan- so what movies or movie do u wanna watch?

Evan- idk tbh

Jonathan- I lowkey want to watch Disney chanell movies and make fun of them tbh

Evan- xD we should do that

Jonathan- really?

Evan- fuck yeah dude

Evan- quick question

Jonathan- yeah?

Evan- u play video games?

Jonathan- not really tbh

Jonathan-I mean I do dabble in it but I don't really play a lot

Jonathan- but I do play a shit ton of Mario kart if that counts xD

Evan- ooo imma teach u how to so I can kick ur ass

Jonathan- well watch me kick urs in Mario kart bitch!

Evan- u wish bitch!

Jonathan-we'll just have to wait and see me kick ur ass

Evan- fuck no

Evan- so ur gonna come after school?

Jonathan- yea and erin is gonna pick me up

Evan- is that ur brother

Jonathan- no it's my dead great grandma

Jonathan- no its my brother

Evan- aight ok

Evan- ill see u tmmr :)

Jonathan- bye evy

Evan put his phone down and smile. 'Evy? That's a new one' he chuckled to himself.

He then placed his backpack on his bed and opened it up, then his phone went off. When he saw the name of the caller his heart sank. Reluctently, he answer the call and tried his hardest not to sound sad when he talked.

"Hey baby." The caller said.

"Hey Meg." Evan greeted her.

"Did you get my text?"

"Yeah I did, I haven't had time to respond yet though, I've been really busy." Which technically wasn't a lie, he was busy. Busy being at war with himself.

"Oh okay. Well anyway are you free right now? I miss you?" Meg asked.

"No I can't sorry."

"What about Tomorrow?"

"Uh… no sorry."

"Is everything okay Evan?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just really tired and stressed. I'm sorry."

"It's okay babe. How about you come over on Friday and we can have a break from life? Does that sound good?"

"I'm having a friend sleepover, sorry. We can do it on Saturday though. I'm sorry for not being to able to see you sooner."

"It's fine. I'll talk to you later okay?" They bid their farewells and Evan hung up the second Megan did. Evan deeply sighed. He wanted to break up with her, he really did, but he couldn't. Megan was a sweet girl, and he liked her and everything, but he didn't feel the spark with her as he would with Jonathan. But Megan was safe. He knew the feeling was mutual and everything was locked in place. With Jonathan, it wasn't safe. He was a mystery, he didn't know much about him. It made Evan to want to be closer to him ever more than before.

Top Notes: Chapter 4 is here! So this one came out later than I had hoped, due to Spring Break and Easter. I know I keep saying the chapters will be longer, but I'm just absolute trash and can't seem to make it long without making the pacing really bad and stretched out. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Have a good one guys :)

-Claire

End Notes: So yeah, Evan has a girlfriend :(((((((( I know it kills me too, but don't worry Friday is coming soon ;) Yeah I know I added ANOTHER gay ship to the story so yeah I hope you enhoyrf.


	5. Chapter 5

Serenity 5

"Evan!" Jonathan called out as he jolted up awake, with tear stained cheeks and glassy eyes. He wiped his burning face and then opened his phone to check the time. '4:23 AM' it read.

'Great. Not only did I get absolutely no sleep, but I'm also going to waste the small amount of energy I have laying in bed. Fucking fantastic.' He couldn't even remember what the dream was about, but he could still feel the sadness inside him: from the nightmare haunting him in his sleep.

He sighed and slowly got out of bed and he did his usual routine, breakfast, teeth, clothes, and meds. It was all a fuzzy experience and he couldn't recall any moments from before until he heard Erin calling his name.

"Jonathan! Hello? You still in there?" Erin snapped his fingers in front of Jonathan's face, quickly taking him away from the fuzzy vision and tired brain. Jonathan muttered a sorry and got out of the minivan, walking towards the closest door, tuning out everything besides the music flowing in his ears. When he entered through the heavy gym doors, he spotted Evan immediately, and then Luke. He didn't know who to go to, Evan or Luke, but luckily, Luke made the decision for him by walking up to him and pulling him into a giant hug.

"You know, you squeeze any harder, my internal organs might come sprewing out of me. Just saying." Jonathan joked.

"That's the idea." Luke replied bluntly, getting a laugh from Jonathan. Jonathan started to walk towards Evan, waving bye to Luke. He could practiclly see the excitement radiating off of Evan as he got closer. He caught Evan sneaking glances at him while looking down on his phone. When Evan looked up at Jonathan, his smile made Jonathan weak in the knees. He felt like jelly, he was on cloud nine.

"Hey Jonathan, how are you doing?" Evan greeted him with a warm smile. 'Awful.' Jonathan thought to himself.

"I'm doing okay, what about you?" Jonathan asked Evan.

"Better now that you're here." They then continued small talk, learning about each other and whatnot, until the whistle blew them out of their little circle. Mr. Edwards was probally talking about some swimming bullshit, like drills or something along the lines of that. But neither Jonathan nor Evan were listening, they were tuned out, thinking about one another, how their mouths curved into a smile, how smoothly each other's laughter rolled off each others tongues. When Evan and Jonathan started to walk amongst each other, they inched closer and closer to one another, until their arms were nearly pressed up against each other, their hearts itching for each other's hand in their own. They separated ways when they reached their gym lockers, and changed into their suits, sneaking glances at the other's bare body standing out in the crowd. Evan saw him talking to Luke, and felt almost jealous, how Luke could be so close to him and his half naked body without batting an eye, how he could see Jonathan's body so up close, as Evan longed for that. ' You have a fucking girlfriend. Stop.'' he told himself.

"Evan is the Asian one right?" Luke asked, Jonathan nodded while sliding his suit up his long legs.

"You should see him right now, so jealous. He's practically burning a hole into the side of my head, and you say he's straight."

"He is, and he's not jealous, why would he be?"

"Because I'm right next to you, and you're half naked, something I'm guessing he would kill to see right now."

"Shut up. He doesn't swing that way. He's probably just thinking about something."

"Thinking about you. And what happened to 'gay until proven straight'?

Jonathan sighed. He rubbed his face and took a quick glance at Evan, then back to Luke.

"He doesn't think of me in that way. We are just friends. Just fucking friends."

"Whatever. You can think what you want to, but if he isn't into you then I'm a one legged giraffe."

"Luke. Stop it. I don't want to think about this right now. It's already hard enough that I'm going to be with him for a whole fucking night on Friday, not that I'm complaining." Luke gave Jonathan a confused face and cocked his head to the side.

"I'm going to sleepover at his place, for a Friday the 13th movie marathon. Tomorrow." He explained.

"For fucks sake Jonathan! Make a fucking move, what the worst that could-"

"Stop. I really don't want to think about that right now." He interrupted. He really did not want to think about tomorrow, about how hard it's going to be to not smush their faces together, to not hold him and latch onto Evan like his life depends on it. He was never a fan of talking about his problems, in fact, he rarely did. He didn't want to be reminded of the pain along with it and be overwhelmed with the issues racing through his head.

"Fine. I'll stop, but I think you're being dumb."

As Luke and Jonathan made their way through the locker room and out to the pool, Craig made his into their little group and immediately started talking.

"Guys. I need help." Craig said with a hushed voice. There was a hint of disappointment to his voice, almost as if he already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"Shoot."

"I'm so fucked guys…" Craig stated as he sighed, and then continued, "he has a girlfriend." Luke and Jonathan looked at Craig with wide eyes in surprise, which then faded into sad eyes, pitying their friend.

"Oh god, Craig I'm so sorry. I know how much you liked him." Luke said with sad eyes and a droopy face. Jonathan was silent, he was too busy thinking about Evan. 'what if Evan is taken? I mean looking like that he probably is, but he hasn't mentioned anyone. Fuck…'

"It's not your fault Luke, there's no need to apologize. What's done is done. He doesn't feel the same way."

"Who's the girl? And how do you know they're dating?" Jon intervened.

"Alice Trinvanti. She posted on Instagram a selfie of them together, him kissing her on the cheek. And their bios have each other's names in it with a heart next to it. If that isn't dating, then I don't know what is."

"God that… really sucks. I'm really sorry this happened."

"It's okay, I'm okay." Craig sounded like he was lying, which he was, so. Luke and Jonathan deeply sighed and continued walking with Craig in silence, not know how to bring another topic up.

They reached the pool and spread away to join their groups. Jonathan went to lane 4 and sat by the poolside, legs in water. 'Evan has a girlfriend, doesn't he. I mean it would make sense, with a face like that and a laugh as smooth as silver. So straight!Evan confirmed, amiright?' He chuckled. 'It's not like he even fucking likes me. I don't know why I even try." Jonathan thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted with two warm hands shoving him into the water. Once he had processed what had happened, he surfaced to the pool and was greeted with Evan at the poolside, laughing and clutching his stomach.

"You bitch!" Jonathan called out. Evan could not stop laughing.

"Oh—my god! That was too easy! C'mon Jon, what did you expect! _Too easy_ man! Too easy." Evan wiped tears from his brown eyes and stretched out his hand to help him up, Jonathan took the hand but instead pulled Evan down into the water with him. Evan came up from the water with a huge grin on his face.

"You mother fucker!" Evan lunged onto him and pushed him down under the water, he felt Jonathan's soft hands fighting him, his long limbs wrapping around him, and instantly he felt a blush creep up on his face. Jonathan took the sudden weakness and jumped up to the surface and leapt on his back and held tightly, wrapping his legs around Evan's torso and desperately tried to pull both of them underneath. Evan's armed flayed around and he yelled out "Truce! Truce! Truce Jonathan!" while struggling to breathe. Jon got off his back and pulled himself out of the water and sat down at the edge.

"That's what you get for messing with me bitch! I'm fucking delirious!" he let out his maniacal laughter and Evan sat next to him. "Remind me to never do that again. Ever." Evan rubbed his shoulder in pain turned to Jon, staring at the droplets of water gleaming on his body.

"That's right, no one can defeat me! Get over 'ere!" he pulled Evan into a nuggy and ruffled his hair until a harsh whistle rang through the large room. Mr. Edwards was talking about god knows what, but all Evan could see was Jonathan, standing out from everything, like a beacon, like Evan was the moth and he was the flame. There were so many beautiful things about him, to many to describe. No words can even begin to comprehend how mesmerizing he was.

"Evannn… Evannnn… earth to evy? You there buddy?" Jonathan waved his hand infront of Evan, who seemed to be caught in a daze, starting at Jonathan's body. Evan quickly snapped out of his daze.

"Admiring the view?"

"What? Uh.." Evan stuttered, stuck on his words.

"I'm justing fucking with you man." Jonathan chuckled. Evan rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled slightly. He didn't even notice he was staring, he was so lost in Jonathan's body. He tried to stop himself from blushing, and it wasn't exactly working.

"I know man. Sorry for zoning out, I've kind of been caught up with shit at the moment."

"Oh. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Maybe some othertime."

"Alright, well I'm here for you Ev."

"Thanks. Now, you better get ready for me to kick your ass because I'm going to get there first!" Evan leaped into the water and started swimming vigorously until he got to the other side. Jonathan did the same and tried his hardest to beat Evan, but failed. When he reached the other side, he was greeted with Evan and his fucking smile, his pearly whites showing.

When the session was over, Jon regrouped with Luke and the others with Evan by his side. He introduced Evan to them and after some small talk, Luke couldn't take it anymore and put matters into his own hands.

"Hey Evan, quick question: Are you good at math?" Luke asked nonchalantly. Getting Marcel to yell out 'RACIST', getting a couple laughs.

"I would say I'm pretty good, you know those asian genes never seem to fail me." Evan chuckled.

"Well, that's great because Jon over here, need some tutoring, and my dumbass doesn't know math for shit. He won't stop complaining about his grade, you think you can help 'em out? Don't you think so Jon?" Luke asked, getting a angry and 'what the fuck are you doing stare' from Jonathan.

"Yeah, but it's not that big of a deal." Jonathan replied with his head down.

"No man don't worry, I'm happy to help."

"Well that settles it! It's a date. We'll leave you two to sort out the details." Luke and the others walked away, and had the hugest grins on each other's faces.

"So, does after school today work?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, you can catch a ride with me and my brother." They reached the locker room and Evan nodded in approval and they separated ways.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Luke." Jonathan said angrily as soon as he saw Luke and his smug little face.

"Oh come one Jon! He so into you! And you do have a shit grade in math right now. Aren't you a little bit happy you get to be alone with him?" Luke said defensively. Jonathan rolled his eyes and let out an aggravated sigh. Luke raised an eyebrow

"Tell me I'm wrong." Luke crossed his arms.

"Fuck you." Jonathan flipped Luke off and proceeded to change out.

"You'll thank me later."

After changing out and grabbing their stuff, they walking out of the locker room and met up with the rest. Tyler, Craig, Lui, and David greeting them with simple hellos and went back to talking about video games and the deadpool movie.

"I'm just saying I'd fuck Ryan Reynolds!" was the first thing Luke and Jonathan heard when they joined the group. Getting raised eyebrows from everyone.

"What! He's hot as fuck!" David defended, his Irish accent extremely prominent.

"Jesus David, when you'd become such a faggot?" Tyler joked, getting more laughs than angry stares.

"I am not!I'm just saying, he is pretty hot."

"Don't make me tell Berenice on you! Don't break da rules!" Lui squeaked.

"I don't know Tyler, I'd have to agree with David on that one." A voice said from behind. "Don't you think Davey?" David smiled and wrapped his arms around Berenice, kissing the top of her head and getting 'awe's from the group.

"Y'all are the couple of the year, I mean c'mon you both want to have sex with Ryan Reynolds! It's a match made in heaven!" Luke exclaimed. "Speaking of couples, Tyyylllerrrrr? So you and Alice?" Luke asked, receiving an angry glare from Craig. Tyler rubbed the back of his neck, making a quick glance at Craig and hesitating before answering.

"Uh yeah. Me and Alice, we're uh together." Tyler said awkwardly, wondering what the actual fuck to do with his hands. The group was silent, and they were literally, saved by the bell.

Jon started to walk towards the door when two small fingers poked at his sides. He turned and saw Berenice, smiling at him.

"So when were you going to tell me about the cute asian guy?"

"Come again?"

"You and uh.. It's Evan right?" he nodded.

"What about him?"

"Oh nothing, just that you guys are the cutest couple in the entire freaking world! Behind me and David, of course." Jonathan's eyes widened and his face was bright red.

"What? No… we… are not together!" he stuttered, still burning up. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, it's kind of obvious you guys have a thing for eachother, making hearts eyes at each other every waking moment. It physically hurt me how cute you guys were."

"Oh my god- no, Berenice, first off: no, and second: he's straight?"

"Straight my ass! You guys are worse than Hannah and Dave!" she scoffed.

"Whatever, we are not a thing, end of story." they were already close to their classes and slowed their walking to avoid crashing into the person in front of them.

"Well you should be. I got to go, but I'll talk to you later, bye Jonathan." she waved goodbye and parted ways towards her next class. Jon sighed. 'This is going to be a very long day.'

The end of the long day was nearing when Jonathan felt a buzz in his sweatshirt pocket.

 **Evan:** um, so I kind of have no idea where the junior lot is?

 **Jonathan:** xD don't worry, just meet me by the front and I'll just walk you there with me.

 **Evan:** awwwwww my knight in shining armor! :3

 **Jonathan:** more like knight in grey t-shirt from target, but u k

 **Evan:** don't sell urself so short

 **Jonathan:** sure evy, ill get right to that lol

 **Evan:** seriously evy? again

 **Jonathan:** what! It's cute :3 almost as cute as u ^-^

 **Evan:** awww ur too nice to me

 **Jonathan:** ur too nice to me to, so we're even

 **Evan:** hmm k

 **Evan:** so i'll meet u at the front?

 **Jonathan:** yep. See u then evy :)

 **Evan:** sttahhhhhppp!

 **Jonathan** :nope.

He put his phone back in his pocket with a grin on his face, which quickly faded to a frown. He buried his head in his hands know that he definitely, positively, absolutely fucked. Class went by slowly and painfully, as Jonathan was almost shaking with excitement, more so a bittersweet feeling. The bell rang, and Jonathan made his way to the front, and searched for black hair and chocolate eyes that he had longed to see for quite some time. Brown met with blue and smiles lit up on both of their faces. They made their way towards each other, butterflies ragging in their stomachs. Jonathan grabbed Evan's hand and dragged him out of the crowd and towards the junior lot. he had expected for Evan to pull away quickly, to snap at him, to maybe even scold him for holding his hand, but he didn't. He kept it there, intertwining their fingers while they walked side by side. They eye's locked for only a couple seconds, but it felt like an eternity, it felt like they had just seen the world through each other's eyes, like they had found the thing that made them feel at home, and how they mapped and memorized each other's eyes, remembering every detail and wonder how they seemed to shine brighter than the stars. Evan squeezed his hand and gave him a warm smile, which Jonathan gladly returned. They walked in a comfortable silence, soaking in what they felt like, how their skin touched the others, how perfect it felt to be with the other.

The travel to the car seemed to be too short, and once their hand's separated to enter, they had immediately longed for each other's touch again. Jonathan opened the back door of the minivan for Evan, who then proceeded to climb in, with Jonathan following. Erin greeted Jonathan and his friend, and proceeded to turn on the music, jamming alone without his brother, who seemed to be in a whole nother universe with his new friend. Erin chuckled at the two boys, about how fucking cute they were. Erin was one the very few people who knew of Jonathan's preferences, although they didn't bring it up very often, Erin wasn't really a talking-feelings type of person, he had a hard shell around him and it takes quite a lot for it break, but god damn were they cute.

After about 10 minutes, they had reached home and climbed out of the very manly minivan, and went into Jonathan's room. When Evan entered his room, it gave him this comforting feeling, something he can't describe, but he knew that it felt quite nice to be let into Jonathan life, the life away from school. Jonathan's room was just what Evan expected, it had a twin bed against the wall in the left corner and a simple desk next to it. The closet was on the opposite wall, the 2 white doors standing out against the navy blue paint. In a little nook in the right corner in the front part of the room was a small tv, with stacks of horror movie classics scattered somewhat neatly on the floor. It was a small room, but it was very homey. Evan liked it.

"Welcome to my room, or as I like to call it, my secret nerd lair." Jonathan opened his arms at the room, doing jazz hands as to say 'ta-da!' Evan laughed a little to hard at his joke.

"That has to be by-far, the lamest name for a room in the history of forever." Evan said struggling to complete the sentence because he was laughing so hard.  
"You know you love it. Now. Let's get down to business. Math. How they fuck do you do it." Jonathan clapped his hands and sat on his bed. Evan joined his and sat criss-cross applesauce on the grey bedspread.

"I do. So what exactly do you need help with?" Evan asked.

"I don't even fucking know man, I don't even fucking know." So with that they got down to business talking mostly about everything but math, mostly talking about how fucking awesome Target it and what they think Ted Cruz's toes look like. After about an hour or two of fucking around, they decided to take a break and watch House Hunters re-runs, both sitting on the bed, back on the wall, and dangerously close to each other.

"I'm telling you they're going to pick 3! It has everything! It has a fucking hot tub for christ sake!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Nope, my money's on 1, new white couples always go for the reno ones!" Evan argued. When the reval was coming up they were chanting the house they thought was going to be pick.

"House number two! Are you fucking serious! It was so far from work AND it lacked the 3rd bedroom!" Jonathan half-yelled.

"Exactly! What the hell!" Evan said aggressively, then started bursting out laughing, getting a confused reaction from Jonathan.

"What?!" Jonathan asked while slightly laughing.

"This is what our lives has come too! Sitting on a bed, at 5 in the afternoon, yelling at white people for picking the wrong house!" Jonathan then burst out laughing, they laughed until they couldn't breathe and collapsed on each other. After the laughter had died down, they stayed in their positive, with Jonathan's arms around Evan's body, with Evan laying on top of him, facing the ceiling. Instead of moving, they stayed put, quite contemp with their current position. Their eyelids seemed to become heavier, finally drifted asleep in eachother's arms, just as how they did in their dreams.

Notes. Ok. So chapter 5 is finally fucking here. Again, I am really sorry for not updating for nearly 2 fucking weeks, I have been in a really bad place recently, making it very hard for me to have any motivation to write. But Alas! Chapter 5 is here! So this is one of my longer chapters, I believe it is about 3.6k words, which isn't exactly long, but it's double of what I usually write per chapter, which I'm proud of myself for. This is also a very fluffy chapter so be prepared! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE tell what you think (good or bad shit I don't even care man)

-DittyWitty

PS- Follow me on tumblr DittyWiity for more h2ovanoss trash and fanfiction updates :)

End notes:

Hope you guys enjoyed :) I hope y'all have a great day.

-DittyWitty


End file.
